Chasing Rabbits
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: What happens when Alice falls down the rabbit hole again? Will it be a repeat of the last visit, or something more? What does the Red Queen have planned this time? Alice/The Red Queen. The Red Queen/Alice. Queen of Hearts


**Don't ask me where I'm going with this, I really have no idea. I intended for this to be longer, but it just happened that the time skip was only after 1,000 words. Expect a new chapter shortly. I love reviews. **

**Oh, and for all of you that follow me because I write Harry Potter, there's going to be a new Bella/Cissy fic...like, really soon.**

**Reviews? Thanks guys!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Alice felt the familiar tugging sensation frantically grasp at her as she sputtered and gasped in her sleep, reaching out with blind hands to grasp something that wasn't there…falling down, down, down. Colors and a magnificent rainbow haze shifted and contorted around her, and she was still falling deeper and deeper, the destination a strange yet familiar place. Cold laughter swirled around her as she twisted and spun, the blackness becoming lighter, the colors moving faster. Ha ha ha ha ha, Alice…come to us Alice, all your dreams will come true. Pulse quickened she spins around, making herself so dizzy…so so dizzy, the colors engrained into the inside of her eyelids…she was slowing…_

Alice hit the ground with a loud thump, she grunted, her head falling against the wall with a loud crack.

_This cannot be happening again…_

"Oh, but my dear, it is." Alice turned to the source of the noise even though she knew perfectly well who it was. She sighed, clutching the doorknob with her right hand.

"A iz no errry ice!" the doorknob tried to say through her fingers. She squeezed harder, silencing it, she knew she was being mean, but she did not want to go through this whole ordeal again.

Maybe…she could just wake herself up. The thought was fleeting, the hopeless contemplation leaving her mind as soon as it crossed it. _This world doesn't work like that, _she reminded herself sharply.

She couldn't remember…was it through this door? Or the other? She shook her hand, placing her cold hand delicately on her temple, as if the cold would make her remember.

"I think you want _that _door." the doorknob said cheerily. She started, she hadn't realized that she'd removed her hand.

"Oh, shush" she scolded, muffling its voice again.

The truth was she didn't want _any _door. She just wanted to be teleported to the Red Queen…oh, goodness, the Red Queen. What a fun ordeal this was going to be.

Her last encounter with the fierce queen had…well…it had been interesting. Not bad…but, interesting.

Alice had been here once before…after her initial visit that is. She was 16 the second time she felt herself being hurled down the rabbit hole and sucked into the vortex of this ways and that ways, and opposites and ups and downs and uns and not uns. She had found her way much the same as she had the first time she visited…a little bitter, but not much, she almost found it exciting…she could explore this world while already knowing some of its secrets.

She was wrong. Wonderland never failed to disappoint, it had a whole slew of new tricks for her, as she was sure it would this time. She sighed at the thought, actually wishing she had slept in this morning…and maybe eaten that extra muffin at breakfast.

She felt the doorknob vibrating beneath her hand a second before she felt a searing heat. She gasped and withdrew her hand, bringing it to her chest, whimpering and looking at the doorknob in shock.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked, her voice aggravated, her eyes wide.

"Well, you couldn't expect me to sit there and let you suffocate me!" the doorknob sneered, its brass already starting to cool back into a hazy bronze.

"But doorknobs can't-…oh never mind" Alice shouldn't even bother to ask, what use was it? It's not as if the word explanation was in the Wonderland dictionary…it's not as if the word dictionary was in the…oh, what was she saying now? This place always had her talking rubbish.

"I do believe I have a solution to your problem m'dear. But, I would advise you _not _to eat those purple mushrooms in the corner" the doorknob silenced, looking smug in his proclamation. She didn't bother to ask _how _exactly he knew what her problem was…but, she did know well enough to do exactly what he told her not to.

She crossed the small room to where a small patch of purple mushrooms was growing, she plucked on carefully, using only her thumb and forefinger, she was…still, a little skeptical. She had no idea what this mushroom was going to do. It could blow her up for all she knew…but, she was in Wonderland…and, she didn't really have a choice. It was either this or…she glanced back at the doorknob, still looking smug, ready to reprimand her the moment she touched the mushroom. She couldn't stay with him. She'd have to take the risk, there was no alternative.

She didn't examine the mushroom, she didn't particually want to think about the fact that she was about to eat a purple fungus. She simply drew a breath and crammed the mushroom in her mouth. She cringed when the bitter taste touched her tongue; she wished she had something to wash it down.

Just as the thought flashed across her mind a small bottle appeared. There was, of course, no label, but she didn't really expect there to be.

"I wouldn't-" the doorknob started, but too late, in her haste to be rid of the taste of the mushroom she gulped down the contents of the bottle in one swig.

The substance in the bottle was completely pleasant and she felt a comfortable numb start to settle over her, she'd probably been drugged, but she was far to content to worry about such things.

She felt her eyes start to slide closed, but not before the room swam before her, the colors contorted and bright, the sides of the hole dancing…_shimmering _with life. So, this is what mushrooms did to you…well, that and whatever was in the mysterious bottle.

The thought faded and her eyes closed completely and she was lying there…quiet, serene, and lost in her own black world. She was in a haze, a maze of dark, it was confusing and exhilarating at the same time. She hadn't realized that emotions could be mix so well, so you couldn't tell the end of one from the beginning of another. Her head was heavy, her thoughts fuzzy, and she just wanted…to sleep.

And as Wonderland tends to do…she got her wish.


End file.
